Infatuated With My Own Blood
by McMorbid
Summary: She had fallen in love with her the instant she saw the Canadian, when she became England's. But this also meant she had fallen in love with her own sister. Nyotalia!AmeCan /Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Warnings: Future incest, genderbends, other crap

I believe by the time I'm done with the Hetalia fandom, which, if I ever am, will probably be in about three years, I will have written a fanfiction with every popular Canada pairing. So far, I've only got RusCan and Franada done. So, now it's time for some AmeCan. Nyotalia style, naturally, because I want to do more.

I have...well, four, including Roomies (but that's on hiatus) multi-chapter's going on. =w=;; But this one depends on the feedback of the first chapter. And I Just Don't Know How to Say It and Mon Russe Vampire are my main ones right now. ; c ;

Enjoy~!

* * *

_Is solace anywhere more comforting than in the arms of a sister. ~Alice Walker_

It all started when they first really met each other, like most quickly-spawned romances do.

Ally had trailed along with Alice, chubby cheeks burning and raw red from the cold. England had stuffed the American nation into a gigantic fur coat, accompanied by a pair of awfully large fur boots. The place they were traveling to was bitterly cold almost all year around – at least, that's what Ally had heard from the servants in the house that she (and, occasionally Alice) lived in. So, America was forced to waddle in the snow beside the woman who owned her. At least it was keeping her warm (except for her cheeks, which were going numb).

If anyone from the future had seen her there, they would have probably mistaken her for a balloon.

According to Alice, they were, "going to retrieve your sister. I won her from that prissy French bitch. I can't wait to see the look on the wine freak's face when I take her _precious colony _away from her! I hope she cries her bloody eyes out!"

The little waddling country could barely remember France. She could only vaguely remember Francine trying to butter her up with promise of delicious treats, but Ally was quite content with Alice's food. For some strange reason, everyone she tells this to suddenly get a shocked expression.

But the promise of a new sister, someone as little as her to play with, was exiting to the American. She had the animals to play with, and sometimes the servants, but Ally felt something nice about knowing she would have a younger sister.

As the pair walked in complete silence, Alice with a shit-eating grin planted on her face, Ally decided that she could protect her little sister like a hero. England had told her that because her sister was colonized long after America, the Northern nation was tiny, despite having a large land mass.

Ally decided that she would help her sister through the bad nights, when there were thunderstorms. And she would help her if there were monsters under her bed, if her new sister believed in those things. America used to, but Alice convinced her that these particular monsters were good people.

She would also help her to learn English – England filled her in on very little info about this cold country, but one of the things that she told Ally was that the girl couldn't speak a lick of English, only French.

The last thing Ally mulled over was that she was going to comfort the Northern girl if she missed Francine. America couldn't stop her yammering brain ever since hearing about the sister.

"England, you forgot to tell me something!" Ally shouted, trying to be heard over the whipping wind. As she opened her mouth, snow flew straight into the gaping hole. For a second Ally was frightened from the cold, fluffy flakes, but she was soon surprised and delighted to find it tasted just like water.

England winced, actually able to hear her colony quite well. Her shrill screaming could be heard over a thunderstorm – Alice knew this little tidbit first hand. "What is it, Ally?"

"What's my little sister's name?" She was still shrieking at the top of her lungs, huffing and puffing and trying to keep in the same pace with Alice.

"Stop caterwauling and I'll tell you."

Ally reluctantly did so, becoming silent except for the small sharp pants. The American was somewhat amazed of how she could see her own breath. Alice continued on like she said she would.

"Her nation name is Canada; her human named is Madeline Bonnefoy." England grimaced at the formal name, as if she bit into something terribly bitter (well, knowing her cooking, it was hard to tell what exactly she thought of as 'bitter'). As she spoke again, her voice was lathed in unmistakeable venom. "Well, the second I get her, her name is being changed to Kirkland. I'll be kind and not change her first name...though it sounds terribly French."

"Made...line...Maddie...her name sounds pretty!" Ally exclaimed, completely bull-dozing over Alice's usual blabber of 'I can't stop talking about how much I hate those Frenchie's'. It wasn't like America hadn't heard all of this before.

Again, that grimace of one with an awful taste on one's tongue stretched across England's face. Her colony wasn't really one to take any notice of the feelings of people around her. The Brit grumbled angrily under her breath, concentrating on the walk ahead.

"I'll call her Maddie. Made...line...is kind of hard to say."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm going to be the best big sister ever."

"Oh?"

"I'm going to protect her."

"Mm."

"Is she going to be living with us forever?"

"Most likely."

"...Are we there yet?"

"Almost. Just try to be patient."

"But it's too far away! I want to see her _now!"_

"Ally."

"Why is she so far away?"

"_Ally."_

It was with that last tone, which sounded like a parent who was dangerously close to beating their own kin, that made America finally shut her everlasting trap. The chubby nations instead focused on the frozen water floating around her, attempting to keep her balance, until their destination appeared in the far distance.

* * *

The warmth that emitted from the building was a blessing in disguise. Unfortunately, a few minutes into walking through the building, Ally's hands began to buzz and sting and itch, as if bees had someway made their way under her skin. The American stuck her hands in her armpits hastily, trying to keep her mind on 'Canada'. America almost felt bad for the Canadian – she had to grow up in such conditions. She probably didn't even know what 'warmth' really was.

Ally noticed Alice rubbing her hands together vigorously, so perhaps the Brit was having the same troubles with the stinging sensation. This knowledge comforted Ally somewhat.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the two entered through a pair of glamorous doors, and found themselves in a massive, equally glamorous room. A table that was much longer than it should be stood directly in the middle of the room.

Francine was obvious to spot; she was perched at the far end of the table, her usually well kept hair dishevelled. Even from here, Ally could make out dark circles under the French nation's eyes. She looked like a blonde racoon.

In the left corner of the room, on the same side as France, stood a girl who was as tiny as Ally.

What really struck Ally hard was the way that Madeline's eyes took on the brightest purple hue. As Ally and Alice drew closer to Francine, America noticed that there were small specks of dark violet flickering across her irises.

Once getting over the awestruck shock of her sister's eyes, Ally looked the rest of her over. She was neatly dressed in a fashionable fluffy coat. Golden, silky hair curled down from her head, pooling around her shoulders. In her arms, Madeline clutched a strange stuffed animal, one that, the more Ally thought about it, seemed to have the shape of a bear. But it was as brilliantly white as the snow outside.

Her skin was as white as her odd bear plushie. To Ally, she looked like a life-sized porcelain doll.

Already at a young age, she showed the signs that she was going to be a beauty when older.

"Hello there Francine," Alice greeted with a sneer; eyes-lighting up once she really saw the state France was in. The English woman was definitely enjoying this.

Francine offered no greeting back. Instead, the Frenchwoman raised a hand, showing England the slightly crumpled paper in her hand, her eyes frighteningly dull as she did so. Alice's own orbs were starting to resemble Christmas lights.

The two went to work; the whole while England aimed at a conversation, wanting to retrieve some kind of reaction from the woman she hated; tears, screams of protest, anything that would cause Alice's cheery mood to raise a notch. Instead, Francine kept her composure, staring hard at the papers and signing them quickly with a somehow dull flourish.

Ally stood obediently at England's side, sneaking daring glances at Canada every now and then. Maddie (Ally reached the decision that such a cute nickname was perfect for such a cute girl) looked at poker-faced as her to-be-former owner, despite her ever flickering eyes. The Canadian was pressing her mouth against the back of her plush's head, keeping her eyes casted downwards. So far, she looked peaceful. Maddie didn't seem to take any notice of Ally.

America wanted to go to her, but for some reason that her young mind couldn't conjure up at the moment, she felt as if she couldn't. She was never afraid of approaching people – so why was this emotion popping up now?

"Well, now that that's all said and done with," England said at last, straightening herself, the grin that Ally would come to hate years later stamped on her face. She turned to Maddie, reaching an arm forward and beckoning for the girl to come to her. "Come here Canada."

Maddie brought her head up, just in time for the three nations present to see her face crumple. Instead of going to Alice, the Canadian immediately fled to Francine, attaching to the Frenchwoman's leg with a vice grip. A second later she started to wail.

"_Maman! Maman! Maman! Maman! Je ne veux pas aller!" _Canada cried between sobs, burying her angelic face into France's leg.

For the first time ever in the life she knew, Ally's heart began to throb painfully, like her hands had before, from seeing her new sister cry. The American took a step forward, feeling the sudden urge of wanting to comfort her. England's eyes flashed in alarm. Alice roughly clutched America's shoulder, pulling her backwards, almost causing her to fall flat on her ass. Ally goggled up at England with almost comical surprise.

"Don't touch her," England hissed into the American's ears, in a tone that was just _daring _Ally to contradict her. For the third time today, America went into a reluctant silence.

Francine, completely ignoring the other two, gathered Canada into her arms, and turned away, whispering gentle French into the Canadian's ears, tears starting to roll down her own face. Eventually, Maddie's sobs died down to small hiccoughs and sniffles. She buried her head into France's chest, repeating a small 'Maman' every now and then. England got soon tired of waiting.

"Can we hurry this bloody thing up already?" she snapped, causing both Francine and Madeline to flinch. "The little ankle-biter officially belongs to me now."

France offered a contemptuous, brief glance to the Brit, and then lowered Maddie to the ground. The Northern nation's face went devoid of any emotion once more, again making her look like an oversized doll. She tightened the grip on her bear.

With no last words, France left the room.

After Francine made her leave, Alice kneeled before Maddie, looking the young nation in the eye. "Vous serez venir vivre avec nous aujourd'hui (_you'll be coming to live with us now)_." Her accent came out painfully rough.

Ally stared at England, unaware that her owner knew how to speak French.

Maddie didn't say anything; merely kept on looking at Alice with a thousand-meter stare.

* * *

The walk home had been uneventful; England basked in the wonderful silence, since she never exactly got it while around Ally. The Brit had her new ward curled in her arms, the Canadian keeping hushed, her stunning eyes leaking small tears every now and then. Ally had found the noiseless atmosphere to be quite un-settling.

When they entered the warm, sunny house, Alice set Maddie down on the floor of the porch, told Ally that she had to go do some work, and ordered the American to take care of her new sister, entirely forgetting that Ally didn't know any French. Ally was instantly filled with the sisterly responsibility she had been feeling before.

"Can you do this one thing without losing her?" England asked, not even sparing Ally a glance.

America snapped a sloppy salute, nearly smacking herself in the forehead. "I'll take care of her."

Alice shot her a look, frowning a bit, but left the two in the porch anyways. Ally turned to her abnormally quiet new sister, smiling radiantly.

"Okay Maddie –it's okay if I call you Maddie right? - , my name is America –or Ally- and from now on I'm going to be your big sister!" Ally chirped, reaching out a hand to grasp one of Canada's. Maddie's eye abruptly lit up with life…and fear. The Canadian quickly made space between her and Ally, clutching her polar bear tighter.

"Si vous plait, d-don't touch me," Canada mumbled softly through a thick accent, shifting her stuffie's weight in her arms.

Ally's face brightened. "You _can_ speak English!" Her expression then softened. "It's okay Maddie. I'm your big sister; I won't ever hurt you!" She reached out again, but slowly, questioningly. People would later speculate that Ally was much more gentle and understanding as a child.

Canada didn't flinch this time – but her stuffed animal let out a fearsome growl.

America practically flew backwards, eyes wide, realizing that this obviously was a real animal. A second later she had recovered, and was all grins and shining eyes. "That's so cool! What's his name?"

Purple eyes glared at Ally with undisguised mistrust. "Iz a her. Her name iz Kumarie."

"What is she?"

"Polah bear."

"Oh wow," Ally breathed, gazing down at Kumarie. The polar bear glared back up at her, snuffing angrily, peeling back her lips to reveal sharp canines. America rose her eyes to meet Maddie's again, unfazed by the dangerous creature. "Let's go into the house. You have to meet everybody! I think they'll all like you."

"I don't want to. I want Maman," Canada said simply, before again bursting into loud sobs. Her weeping sounded like that of a child who was getting used to punishment. The Canadian slid down back onto the floor, kneeling.

Ally gaped at her, faintly hearing the sounds of footsteps coming towards them. One of the maids or someone probably could hear her crying.

"No, don't cry Maddie!" the American thumped down to her own knees, skinning them through her thin pants and not caring, clumsily wrapping her stubby arms around Canada's skinny frame. Madeline took one of her arms from Kumarie and half-hugged Ally back, spouting out French between her cries. Ally felt very sudden, very simple love for this girl she barely knew.

An instant later, before a bewildered maid came rushing into the porch, Ally began to cry as well. Crying was almost contagious among little kids, even the hard-headed ones like America that didn't seem to be bothered by anything. Besides, there was just something _terrible _about the weariness in Canada's sobs that broke Ally's heart to pieces, and caused her to hate Alice for a moment.

_I'll protect you forever, _America thought as Emily, the maid was that mentioned earlier (she had always been Ally's favourite; Emily was such a pretty name), made her grand entrance, afraid that Ally had gotten hurt. To say the least, the maid was surprised to see the American crying with a small girl in her arms. _It doesn't matter what happens or where we go, you'll always be mine, and I'll always protect you. No monsters will claim you as their own, and no scary, loud noises at night will hurt you. _

Emily scooped the two wailing girls up, coming to the conclusion that the other girl was the one that America and England had gone to pick up. She had heard from other servants that England would know claim the land above America, due to her winning the Seven Years War. Emily, a rather kind woman, never had a problem with nations, always saw them as human, and felt bad for the homesick little blonde.

The English maid brought the sisters into the room where Ally usually played in on a rainy day and comforted them to the best of her abilities, stripping them of their winter clothes, commenting on how lovely Maddie's accent was, and becoming filled with delight when Canada offered the smallest, but genuine, smile.

Emily then stood in the background, watching the North American nations converse with each other. She was getting up there in the years, and her memory had gone somewhat stale and dry, but she could still see the spark that was beginning to bud between the girls. She could easily see how Ally was trying desperately to obtain a smile from the other girl.

Ally wasn't aware of it, and wouldn't be for years to come, but she had fallen in love right there and then, when her body was that of a seven year old human, and Maddie's a five-year olds. She had fallen in love with a girl; a girl, who no less, was supposed to share her own blood. They were born on the same land; their borders touched each other, so they shared similar blood. Nevertheless, Ally was head-over-heels.

Emily took in every little fact of this as she watched them.

She merely hoped that Alice would never find out.

* * *

While writing this, I tried to find English lingo to write with it. HOLY SHIT, THERE IS SOOOO MUCH. There was actually a lot I didn't even know was originally British…Anyways…

_**Pleeeeeease review~!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Threaten

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Hetalia. If I did, there would be sooo much yuri.

I'm switching back and forth between the chapters for this, Mon Russe Vampire, and I Just Don't Know How to Say It every now and then, working on what can come out well. The next chapters for the other two are close to being done, but I've been urging to get back to this one and try out another chapter. I apologize to certain people. ; n ;

-ahem- And, if people didn't get it yet, this story will be first going through a rushed flick of Canadian/American history together (now mostly in this –and the next- chapter) and then will fast forward to the present, where the whole story will more focus on.

This is, more or less, for the writer's block trying to edge its way into my mind. ene

Thank you for the reviews and such~

* * *

"It's America."

"Ah-mar-ree-ka."

"America."

"Am-ree-ka."

Ally frowned, shifting her position on the soft, blue blanket, unaware of how the damp grass was attempting to soak through the thin material and reach her bottom. Maddie, on the other hand, was quite aware of this, and was kneeling on the blanket with her hands folded neatly on her lap, just as Francine taught her to do; every now and then the Arctic nation would remember that it was her former Maman who would always hound on her (in France's gentle way) to do so, and the thought of Francine made Canada's heart ache, so she separated her hands. Nevertheless, they kept finding their way back to each other, her delicate fingers intertwining.

The last three weeks had gone by in a flash. England was more than mildly surprised upon finding out that Canada was able to speak English, but she still insisted on teaching the girl how to speak with a proper accent.

America, being a colony under England, knew how harsh and strict the woman could be.

Canada rarely was aware of the word 'strict'.

The lessons had begun on the third day. The first thing that Alice had tried to teach to Madeline was 'Ms. England'. The Canadian repeated it over and over, speaking with a rough tongue, soon becoming desperate to pronounce it properly, afraid of any punishment that the Englishwoman would dump on her.

Hiding at the doorway, Ally had watched as her dear sister eventually burst into tears of frustration, and watched more as England dragged the wailing Canadian to her new room, locking her in it and ordering for her to stay until she could say 'Ms. England' without the 'atrocious' accent of hers (Ally was disappointed that Kumarie wasn't around at the time – she would have probably bitten Alice).

In that instant, gazing upon the scene as Maddie struggled in Alice's arms, her cheeks trailing with large crocodile tears, carefully watching England's stony face, looking for any signs of discomfort, Ally felt the sudden, coiling pit of hate form in her stomach. To the small American, it felt like she had swallowed a rock. This swirling feeling of raw anger was a tiny one, but it was there all the same, and would grow into something much more than bitterness.

Why would she treat Maddie so much more harshly than she ever did to Ally?

_Because she was Francine's._

_Because she's French._

England had locked the door to Canada's room, but Ally knew the house inside and out, and where Alice kept everything. The Brit had left the home a few minutes later, giving America the chance to snatch the keys out of England's hiding place (they were easy enough to find; Alice always kept her keys under her pillow for some reason) and unlocked Maddie's door – only to be tackled to the ground by the petite Canadian. Ally had fallen to the floor before she even knew what was happening.

"_Si vous plait, si vous plait! I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" _she had cried, curling up into a ball on Ally, not even noticing that it was the American who opened the door.

As she had done before, America held the trembling form in her arms, kissing her on the head and telling her that everything was going to be alright, that England is going to be a lot nicer very soon, the more she got to know Maddie.

Since then, Ally brought up the responsibility of teaching her sister how to use an English accent.

It was quite the difficult process.

Ally, being just a child, was no different from any other child, and was prone to becoming frustrated when something wasn't going her way, and took tantrums because of it. Yet, with Madeline, she had the patience of a Buddhist monk, encouraging her and telling her 'you'll get the hang of it' often. Besides, with this much more gentle form of teaching, Maddie's accent was beginning to fade.

But, this could be coming from the fact that England was beginning to separate Canada into two different regions. Of course, Ally had no idea that this was happening, and thought that it was all because she was just an amazing teacher.

Chewing the soft inner-lining of her cheek, America said was suddenly hit with a burst of inspiration. She turned to her kneeling sister (in Ally's opinion, that pose seemed too stuffy and uncomfortable) and said, "Okay, here, try this: I'm going to marry you when we're older."

Maddie nodded obediently; as innocent as ever. "I'm going to marreh you when we're oldah." Give or take a few words, she said this phrase almost all without her French drawl. She took one of her hands to absently pet the sleeping Kumarie, who was settled beside her.

"That's perfect Maddie!" Ally exclaimed, her face lighting up brilliantly. "Well, almost, but it's the best job you've done so far!" With that, she gave the smaller nation a kiss on the cheek, which the Arctic nation responded to by giggling happily. As America brought herself back, her face suddenly went rather solemn.

"Maddie..." the American took Canada's hands in her own (god, they were so small even compared to hers). "Would you really marry me when we're older? Would you be my Maddie? And no one else's Maddie?"

"Iz zat what people who love each other do?" Again, with that innocent tone, that one that would drive Ally insane years later.

America's face lit up even more. Maddie must know some things about love, being raised by France and what not. "Yes Maddie; that's exactly what people who love each other do. They marry each other, so they can be together forever."

Madeline brought her mouth into a small frown. "But a lot of people who _don't _love each other marreh."

"Well, those people are forced to," Ally explained, despite never hearing of this herself. She tightened her grip on Maddie's hands. "But I'd never force you. You love me don't you? You'd marry me because you'd want to, right?"

"Of course I love you," Canada answered instantly, crooking her head to the side. "I'll marreh you if you want me to."

Ally flashed the Northern nation one of her most radiant smiles, feeling at ease from the Canadian's words. "Good. Because I really do love you Maddie. I love you a lot."

At that time, Emily came strolling outside with a tray containing the girls' lunch (luckily for America and Canada, England had hired a cook months earlier because she was too busy; it more or less saved Maddie from food poisoning), examining the girls with a subtle curiosity, not surprised to see that they were holding hands. Ally had gotten much more affectionate since their new family member arrived (mostly to said new family member, of course).

"Hey Emily!" Ally greeted upon seeing the maid coming their way, retrieving one hand to wave it wildly. "Guess what guess what guess what!"

Emily couldn't help but smile as she set the tray down onto the blanket. "What is it?"

"Me 'n' Maddie are gonna get married when we're older!" America declared happily, instantly reverting to how the people in the South of her land talk. This usually happened when the nation was excited or angry. Obviously, she was excited this time.

"Oh really?" Emily asked, glancing at Madeline for confirmation. The Canadian instead blushed prettily, took her polar bear into her arms and buried her small face into Kumarie's snow white fur. The motion was so adorable; the English maid had a sudden urge to hug the daylights out of the little blonde. Apparently, it had the same affect on Ally, for the American reached over and tightly hugged Canada, ignoring the feral growls coming from Kumarie.

"Yep. She's going to be _my _Maddie."

That stopped Emily in her tracks. Sure, children were always getting possessive about one thing or another, but for one, it was usually a toy or a teddy. The second thing that unnerved her was the _intensity _in how Ally had said it. The maid had never heard such a strong possessive undertone laced in _anyone's _voice. America was dead serious about this, and would do anything to achieve for this to happen.

By the time it had almost happened, Emily was already long gone and replaced with another maid. But she knew it was going to happen, just the same.

* * *

America grew up fast.

Canada didn't.

Maddie's problems started the instant that she was separated into Lower Canada and Upper Canada. The French and the English in her land were constantly scrabbling with each other. The French were beginning to protest again being owned by England.

What Ally had said years earlier, what she was just saying to comfort her sobbing sister, pretty much came true. England had gotten much nicer and closer towards the Northern nation, mostly because Ally found herself slowly separating the link that had formed between her and her owner.

So, when she looked like a human 17-year old and Maddie had the looks of a 14 year old, Ally decided that she would finally break free of the chains Alice had set on her; and she would bring the Canadian with her. Maddie, who, whenever America gave the suggestion of getting independence, would shake her head and say that she just couldn't betray England.

But this situation was much more different than all those other times.

America had already declared war on Alice.

Word spread quickly in that age, despite the lack of ways to communicate with people other than talking. Besides, this was big. Massive. This was all anyone was talking about. Maddie's people of Upper Canada (the English) were most likely to be dragged into the fight. Lower Canada, where the nation's majority of French Canadians lived, was a buzz about how America was doing the right thing. Maddie was unsure if her Acadians would be also taken into battle.

Instead of interfering with Alice and Ally's scrabble, Canada holed up in her house with Kumarie, wondering why the polar bear hadn't been growing any, and trying to enjoy the cool, crisp weather.

The Canadian was quite aware that sooner or later she would be pulled into the mess, considering that she was the only colony of England's that was close to America. Her solders could be equipped easily if Alice needed a last minute resort. Maddie was more than surprised to see that it was Ally at her doorstep instead of Alice, soaked from the rain and sporting a musket on her hip.

"Okay Maddie, I need to get this over with, because if England knows that I'm here, she'll send a million solders and I'm dead," America babbled feverishly, her words coming close to overlapping each other. She shot into Canada's house, trailing large puddles behind her.

Madeline didn't bother to greet her. She calmly closed the door behind Ally and walked after her sister, minding the circles of rainwater that Ally created.

As Ally turned back to face her younger sister, Maddie observed with dismay that her eyes had small threads of red peeking from the corners, and continuously rolling in their sockets with the sanity of a mental ward patient. She must be living on four hours of sleep, or less. Nightmares were most likely accompanied by this limited time of slumber.

Before America could speak up again, Maddie gestured towards her chesterfield and said, "Sit down Ally. You need to at least rest for a minute."

"But Alice. A-and I'll get your couch all wet-" Apparently she didn't notice the mess she made on the floor. Ally licked her lips sporadically; a gesture that made Maddie worry even more.

"My couch doesn't matter, and Alice won't matter for a few minutes. Please Ally."

The American's tongue flicked out again to lap at her lips, but she made her way to the couch nevertheless, her movements awkward and jerky. She looked like a wound up toy solder. Her sopping wet boots made squishing sounds with each step. Maddie followed, sitting on the furniture with her Southern neighbour.

Maddie took Ally's trembling, damp hands in her own, just as Ally had done with hers many times in their childhood. "Now tell me what you have to tell me. Take your time and please don't force the words out."

"Remember what you told me all those years ago?" America asked, her tone already starting to become levelled. The two sisters always had such a calming effect on each other.

Frowning tightly, Canada began to squeeze the other blonde's hands in a soothing pulse. "Dear, I can't remember everything we told each other when we were little. You have to be more specific."

"You said you would marry me." America's face broke out in a crooked grin; the kind of grin that people take on when they're in war.

Maddie felt her heart sank. Marriage among nations was much more different than with average people – if two countries were to get married, even if it was for love, they would be forming an alliance beyond that of normal marriage.

She wanted the Canadian to help her destroy England.

All the while, Canada was still oblivious to Ally's feelings for her; the one's that went far beyond sisterhood.

"I...Ally, I love you so much. B-but I can't do that to England," Madeline mumbled, trying to keep her voice high and confident, but failing. She tried to keep eye contact with her sister, but the Canadian was failing at that as well. The only thing Canada managed to do was keep a firm grip on Ally's hands.

When Canada was finally able to manage eye contact, she was scared to see that America's usually pretty face was bland and blank, devoid of any human emotion other than madness. She would have preferred anger. For God's sake, she would have favoured to see the American burst into tears rather than become a robot.

Without warning, Ally yanked her hands out of Maddie's and stood, the blank insanity in her blue eyes slowly melding into anger. "Why do you love her more than me? Do you even still love me?"

"Of course I do!" Canada protested, rushing up to her feet as well. "Don't do this to me Ally! You're just trying to make me feel guilty!"

"You said you'd marry me!" Ally bellowed back, taking a step towards her sister. Maddie unconsciously took a step backwards, suddenly quite afraid. "You said that you loved me and we would get married!"

"We were little! I didn't know anything about lo—" It was in that instant, that Canada realized what she had been missing for so many years. The gentle words, the loving touches, the constant begging for marriage, even before Ally had seriously began to think of thoughts of breaking free. "Oh Ally..."

But this was going too far. The look in the American's eyes was now that of someone who was perfectly willing to kill...or worse.

The word '_invasion' _floated through Maddie's head, as clear as day.

The twisted grin was back, along with a laugh that sounded to Canada more like a sharp bark that came from a wild animal, a coyote, maybe. "Wow. That really took you long enough. And you love me back, don't you Maddie? Wouldn't you help me, because you love me?" Ally took a step forward.

Maddie once more took another step back. "I don't love you that way. Ally, I think you should leave now..."

The American merely stared at her, looking eerily like Kumarie when there's fish present. She kept walking towards Maddie, seemingly unfazed by the Canadian's words.

Right on cue, as Canada mentally made the comparison, a blur of white sped into the room, clamping itself onto Ally's leg. The Southern country screamed startlingly in a mix of surprise on pain, reeling back from Canada, who could only watch on horror as America had to forcibly rip Kumarie off her pant leg. The American twisted her face into a grimace and threw the snarling polar bear onto the couch. Maddie guessed that she was bleeding.

Before Kumarie could make a second attack (she looked pretty close to it), Ally began to walk back to the front door. Without turning around, she said, "Don't worry Maddie. We'll be together, and you can be my 14th state." She opened the door, and turned her head to look over her own shoulder, offering Maddie a goofy grin; such an average Ally grin. But what she said next didn't match the smile. "Even if it means taking your vital regions." The American left.

Maddie didn't notice before, but she had pushed herself up against the wall. The Canadian slowly slid down the surface, not surprised to find tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Kumarie plopped off the couch and padded lazily over to her owner, forcing herself into Canada's arms. Madeline took the polar bear willingly enough, finding her natural musky scent comforting.

The Canadian pushed her face into Kumarie's pelt like she had when she was a child and cried.

* * *

Well, that's done. Here's some angst for ya, considering this always seems to be an angsty part in fanfiction. =w=; I wanted to show Ally being more realistic in terms of being in a war.

The next chapter will be focusing on the war of 1812, so there will be a lemon...but this is only if people review.

_So revieeeeeeeeeeeew~! _


End file.
